ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Neverland
Story John and Xion are walking along a canyon area, right near the ocean. John: I’ve got a bad feeling about this. Xion: (Teasingly) What’s wrong? Scared of the ocean? John: Have a good reason to. The god of the sea wants to kill me back home. Portals of darkness occur, as Pirate Heartless surround John and Xion. They are wearing pirate garments, a bandana for the top half of their heads, with an eye patch with an X for one eye, and a square swirl for another. They have skulls on their left shoulders, and are wielding large curved swords. Xion: You have bad experiences with pirates? John: Nah. Teamed up with a group of pirates once. I’ve got this. (John stomps the ground, earth pillars shooting out of the ground, sending the Pirates flying, disappearing into darkness as they fly.) Easy. Then, a cannon is fired, cannonball flying at them. John thrusts his fist forward, a boulder from the canyon wall flying out to sea, colliding with the cannonball, stopping it. John launches another boulder out to sea, towards a sailboat with black colors, a skull and crossbones on the flag. John: A pirate ship. Seems like that’s where we’re going. Xion: (Nervous) Let’s just leave this world. We don’t need to save every, whoa! (Stinkfly picks her up, putting her on his back. Stinkfly then takes to the air, flying towards the pirate ship.) Ugh! (Holds nose) I told you how disgusting this form is! Stinkfly: Yeah. You did. You’re not scared of a couple of pirates, are you? Xion: It’s not pirates I’m worried about. (Xion looks back towards the canyon, seeing a cloaked figure. The figure disappears in a portal of darkness.) End Scene Air Pirates, Heartless with blue pants, purple wings and blue and white bandanas on their heads, are flying after Stinkfly. Stinkfly spits slime from his eye stalks, hitting and burning through some of them. Others dodge, and one of them tackles Stinkfly, knocking him on his side, Xion falling. Stinkfly: Xion! (Stinkfly fires a jelly slime, trying to catch her. An Air Pirate swoops in, catching and taking her to the ship. Stinkfly flies after the Air Pirate, and lands on deck. A pirate in a red coat, black hair and mustache, red hat with a feather on it, and a hook for his left hand is standing above him, hook to Xion’s neck.) Let her go! Hooked man: I don’t know what you are, but if you value this dame’s life, you’ll stand down. (Stinkfly groans, as he reverts.) Good. Now perhaps you shall respect Captain Hook. John: You’re seriously named after an injury? Let her go. Hook: Very well. Hook throws Xion down at John, and he catches her. Hook then hits a button witth his foot, and a trap door opens up underneath them, the two falling through. It closes behind them. John and Xion fall down into a storage room, John using airbending to slow down their descent, the two landing easily. John: That’s sorta embarrassing. At least we weren’t outsmarted by a guy with a peg leg. Xion: I’m sorry. I should’ve John: You did nothing wrong. Voice: You obviously did something wrong. You were caught by old Hooky. John and Xion turn, seeing a boy floating in the air, sparkling with yellow dust. He is wearing a green cap with a red feather coming out of it, a green tunic and green tights. He has a brown belt, a belt attached to it. John: How are you flying? Boy: Faith, trust and pixie dust. Xion: Whoa, whoa! Who are you? Boy: Why, I’m Peter Pan! Duh! John: Whoa, whoa! Back up! Where’d you get pixie dust? Peter Pan: From my friend, Tinkerbell. Here she comes now! (A small fairy in a green dress flies in through a looking window, into the room. She is sparkling with yellow dust.) Hey there. Did you find her? (Tinkerbell flutters around, as if saying something.) Oh, come on, Tink! I just want to make sure she gets home safe, no biggie! John: Hey, Tinkerbell! (Tinkerbell turns, confused.) Can I get some of that pixie dust? (Tinkerbell makes an unaudible laughat him.) Peter Pan: Just give him some, Tink. He seems to believe. Xion: You’re not really that gullible, are you? (Tinkerbell flies over John, pixie dust flying and covering him. John then jumps up, floating for a moment, then falls to the floor.) Apparently you are. John: Whatever. (John gets up.) So, why are you here? Peter Pan: I’m here looking for Wendy. Hooky has her onboard, and Tink here has found where she is. John: Alright. We’ll help you get to her if you help us take the ship. Peter Pan: Oh, really? You’re the ones trapped in this room. John turns into Ball Weevil, climbing up the wall and on the door. He is releasing a plasma line, going around the lining of the door. He comes off, and the plasma trail explodes, the door falling over. Ball Weevil: It seemed like you were the one trapped. Peter Pan: The guards will be here soon. Ball Weevil: Your choice. With us, or on your own. I’m sure the Heartless would love a flying boy. Peter Pan: How about this? You keep their attention, I’ll find Wendy. We’ll meet on the deck. Ball Weevil: I think I’m getting the raw end of this deal. But fine. Meet you on deck. (Peter Pan and Tinkerbell fly off.) Xion: Good. That guy seemed like a loony. Ball Weevil: He means well. Ball Weevil spits a plasma ball, and rolls on it. Pirate Heartless appear, several of them destroyed by the plasma ball. Ball Weevil shifts to Bloxx, stretching his fist, knocking Pirates away. Bloxx builds into a wall, surrounding several of them. He then shrinks, compressing them all together, and rolls, slamming into a wall. He shatters, as the Heartless are destroyed. He reforms, Xion running to catch up to him. More Pirate Heartless were approaching. Xion: We should’ve stuck with the cuckoo bird. Bloxx: I can handle them. Xion: Can you fight all of them? This guy has got several Heartless. Bloxx: Fine. Let’s take him out then. Bloxx turns into Astrodactyl, extending his wings. He grabs Xion, and flies up to the ceiling. He charges a mouth energy blast, firing and breaking a hole through it. He flies through, landing on the deck. Hook was standing at the ready, with Pirates, Air Pirates and Battleships floating in the air. The Battleship Heartless are smaller sailboats, with a Heartless insignia on it. Hook: Well, you were faster than I thought you’d be. I assume that brat Peter Pan is with you. Astrodactyl: Rawk! Just us, Hook. (Astrodactyl lifts Xion into the air, releasing a propulsion wave from his jetpack, the Pirate Heartless being destroyed. Astrodactyl puts Xion down.) You’re obviously outmatched here. Hook: Ah, but it seems like hostages work well with you. (Hook holds out a lantern, Tinkerbell trapped inside.) You really want to risk her life? (Astrodactyl groans, as he reverts. Air Pirates come up from behind, grabbing John’s arms and Xion’s arms.) End Scene John is walking the plank, a Pirate Heartless forcing him out with its sword. Hook: What are you waiting for? Walk the plank! (A tick tock noise starts to occur.) No! It’s him! The Crocodile that ate my hand! And my alarm clock! (John looks over the edge of the plank, seeing a crocodile in the water, waiting for him to jump.) John: It ate your alarm clock? Peter Pan: Fly! Just believe! (John closes his eyes, and jumps off.) Xion: John! (John comes flying back up, covered in yellow dust.) He can fly? Hook: He can fly? Peter Pan: He can fly! (Peter Pan swoops in, stealing the lantern Tinkerbell was in. He opens it, freeing Tinkerbell.) John: You’re out of options, Hook. (John summons Rustic.) Give up. Hook: You think I’d give up with all these Heartless? Fire! The Battleship Heartless fire cannonballs at John, who fires mana blasts to destroy them. An Air Pirate flies off with Xion, Peter Pan giving chase. John flies at Hook, and lands, slashing at him. Hook draws his sword, parrying and forcing John to fall forward. John jumps, and Hook swings his sword, John floating above him. John kicks Hook, who blocks with his hook hand. John lands, and spins, striking Hook in the side. Hook is knocked into a wall, as John thrusts at him. Hook catches it with his hook, as he slashes at John, sending him flying into the mast. Peter Pan stabs the Air Pirate with his knife, destroying it. He catches Xion, and flies off. Xion: You really can fly from pixie dust. Peter Pan: If you believe that is. Pirate Heartless come at John, who parries and slashes through them. He takes to the air, destroying Air Pirates coming at him. Battleships fly at him, and John lands on one, destroying the mast, forcing it to crash into another one. John flies off, as he breathes a wall of fire, destroying Pirate Heartless on deck. Hook’s jacket catches on fire, as he runs frantically, heading up to the helm. John lands on the upper deck. John: Give up, Hook. (Hook pats the fire out, as he points his sword at John.) Hook: You think I fear you?! Ha! John: I warned you. (John swings his arm back, a tower of water rising from the ocean, wrapping around Hook. Hook is pulled overboard, splashing into the water. Hook resurfaces, as a tick tock noise approaches him.) Hook: That sound! (Hook turns, seeing the Crocodile swimming at him.) NO! (Hook jumps up and runs across the water, heading towards the shore. The Crocodile chases after him, as the Heartless disappear.) John: And there he goes. (Peter Pan lands, putting Xion down.) Xion: That was incredible. John: He was a pretty good swordsman. (Tinkerbell flutters around John’s head.) What’s up? Peter Pan: She wants you guys to come to London. There’s something she wants to show you. John: Then, lead the way. (John picks Xion up, flying after Peter Pan and Tinkerbell.) End Scene John, Xion, Peter Pan and Tinkerbell fly towards Big Ben, the clock tower in London. They land up on the pathways up there, where they find a girl in a blue dress with brown hair. Peter Pan: Hiya Wendy. Sorry to keep you waiting. Had to meet up with my friends. Wendy: Oh, no problem. Did you do everything you needed? John: Just about to wrap that up. Tinkerbell, what did you want to show me? Tinkerbell flies out to a clock face. John puts Xion down, flying after Tinkerbell. The hands hits 12 on the clock, and a keyhole reveals itself at the 3 o’clock. John flies towards the keyhole. Voice: Hey, hey! What’s the rush? (John looks up, seeing a cloaked figure standing on top of the clock face.) Xion: That voice. Xigbar! (Xion hides behind a pillar.) John: Why don’t you take off the hood there? Xigbar pulls back his hood. He has dark hair with streaks of gray, tied back into a ponytail. He has an eye patch over his right eye, his other eye being golden. He has pointed ears, and a large jagged scar going down his left cheek. Xigbar: That better? To place a face with the name? Though, names don’t really mean anything to us Nobodies. John: What do you mean? Xigar: (Jokingly) Nope! I’ve said too much! I was only supposed to follow and track you. But, I was so excited by your battle with the pirate, that I had to show you how happy I am. Here’s a gift. The Twilight Thorn! Xigbar disappears into a portal of darkness, as a giant white monster appears, resembling a Dusk. Its upper body is armored, with spike armor on its shoulders. An insignia is on its forehead, resembling a cross. It has blue tentacles with spikes on the end of them coming out of its head. John: Thanks. But you can have it back. John turns into Diamondhead, firing crystal shards at Twilight Thorn. Twilight Thorn’s body twists like a snake, dodging the crystal shards with ease. Twilight Thorn stretches its arm, grabbing Diamondhead and slamming him into the tower. A giant crystal forms, forcing Twilight Thorn away. Twilight Thorn clings to the tower, climbing back up it. Twilight Thorn releases gray energy thorns, hitting Diamondhead and knocking further down. Twilight Thorn crawls down the tower, when it’s hit by a mana blast. Diamondhead flies up, seeing Granodite flying up. Diamondhead: Awesome. You do have a super strong form. Twilight Thorn stretches its arms, grabbing Diamondhead. Diamondhead shifts to Humungousaur, and starts to drop. Twilight Thorn lets go, but Humungousaur grabs it, pulling it down with him. Granodite flies and fires mana blasts, hitting Twilight Thorn. Twilight Thorn’s body twists, ramming Humungousaur, causing him to let go of it. Twilight Thorn fires energy thorns at Granodite, knocking her back. Twilight Thorn then climbs up to the top of the clock tower, and holds its arms over its head, forming a giant dark sphere. Humungousaur: Oh, man! (Humungousaur shifts to Cannonbolt. He starts rolling up, flying in the process.) Cannonbolt: Xion! Give me a boost! Xion hits Cannonbolt with a mana blast, increasing Cannonbolt’s speed, him rolling at Twilight Thorn even faster. Twilight Thorn brings the dark sphere down, Cannonbolt going right through it. Cannonbolt slows down from the energy, when Granodite blasts hims again, sending him flying through and ramming Twilight Thorn. Twilight Thorn breaks away into darkness. Cannonbolt falls back down, landing in front of the clock face. Cannonbolt: Now to close it. (Cannonbolt reverts. John then places his hand on the keyhole.) John: Claude ostium elit signa! (The keyhole glows, and it fades away.) There we go. Nice job, Xion. Granodite: Thanks. Now let’s get out of here. John: Agreed. Later Peter Pan! Peter Pan: Take care! And remember, just believe! Characters *John Spacewalker *Xion *Peter Pan *Tinker Bell *Wendy *Crocodile Villains *Captain Hook *Xigbar *Heartless **Pirate **Air Pirate **Battleship *Nobody **Twilight Thorn Aliens By John *Stinkfly *Ball Weevil (first re-appearance) *Bloxx *Astrodactyl (first re-appearance) *Diamondhead (first re-appearance) *Humungousaur *Cannonbolt By Xion *Granodite Trivia *This world is based off the movie Peter Pan. *The characters make a reference to the song "He Can Fly," after John flies for the first time. *Captain Hook is the first major villain of an episode to be defeated by John with no transformations; only swordsmanship and bending was used. **He was flying by pixie dust, however. *Xigbar's appearance in the episode was mainly based on him having an eye patch, fitting the pirate theme. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts saga